A love to be
by purple anime goddess
Summary: This story finds a young woman named Rin Miyamae fresh of her plane from London ready to start her new life in Japan. But wait there is a mystery man she had been wanting and waiting to meet. Through the journey there will love, sex, and explosions. Sorry this is my first story on fanfiction so stick with me. Inspired by Lusting over you by Eva84Lyn.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HI my name is lashaune and this will be my first story on fan fiction. I am new to this so please bare with my spelling errors and updating schedule. For this story, am deriving this from inspiration from Lusting over you by Eva84Lyn. I fell in love with story line and concept. I wanted create my own characters from this. This store will be full of Romance, Action, and sarcastic humor mostly coming from sesshomaru and inuyasha. Please do not bash, it my story and leave nice comments and ideas I could have has I continue with it. this in my own universe of creativity.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR LUSTING OVER YOU BY EVA84LYN ;)

* * *

Chapter one : The arrival

"Ms. Miyamae we have now landed in Tokyo International airport", said the flight attendant.

"Oh ok thank you", said Rin

Rin Miyamae is newly turned 18 year old girl who has of lately is now living in her ancestral homeland, Japan. She stands to me 5ft7,and has jet brown hair with beautiful hazel green eyes and a brownish olive skin tone. One look at her and you would be captivated by her sweet dimple simile, that is always on her plum pouty lips. Her outfit consist of a white grid print sheer long line t-shirt dress with beige AKIRA black label Paulina Stiletto heel Ankle boots, Topshop geometric rings, Marc by Marc Jacobs Tether Rose Goldtone Stainless steel watch, Kate Spade New York Light pink stud earrings, and a Fendi Peekaboo large Shearling satchel bag and light nude makeup.

All in all she is beautiful. How can she afford such luxury at only 18, when you cant even afford coffee and Starbucks? Well one she is THE famous actress Rin Miyamae and she also secretly comes from a very wealth and influential family that has been in Japan from generations.

Today marks the day her mother and father decided they wanted to move back to their homeland. Oh did I mentation her mother is THE famous third member from the famous group TLC. ( Don't bash me this is my story and I love TLC, comment if you do too.) Yes that's right her mother is chili, well at least that's her stage name. Her real name is Mayu Takashi(Maden name). Her dad is THE famous artist and photographer Ramaru Miyamae, but he secretly works for his father in the family bossiness.

"I can't believe I'm finally here, I've so much about Japan form my parents", said rin.

"Oh I know you will love it here Ms. Miyamae, there are so many sights to see here in Tokyo and all around Japan", said the flight attendant.

"Thank you for taking care of me on my way here, its the first time I ever flown alone", said rin.

"Oh your ever welcome", said the flight attendant. "What a well behave young woman".

Rin makes her descends of the private jet and see's to smiling faces, that she has missed.

"Mom, Dad I missed you guys so much", said rin has she runs into their loving embrace.

"Oh we missed you too baby how was the movie", said Mayu.

"It was exhausting but really fun, how's everything back here. Is the house all set up".

"All we have to do now is move your stuff in princess", said Ramaru.

Alright get riding for me Japan and you too Sesshomaru Endo.

* * *

 **At the Endo Residence**

*beep* *beep*

"Ugh sadly it's morning already", said a very grump sesshomaru.

*knock knock*

"Baby are you up", said Izayoi.

"Yeah mom, good morning", said sesshomaru while yawning.

"Well I'm glad to see you final got some sleep", said Izayoi.

"Yeah Kikyou made me stay out with her and Naraku late last night", said sesshomaru in a annoyed tone.

"Well I made breakfast so hopefully out of bed, and hurry up before your brothers and father get there and eat it all", she chuckled.

"Ok ok", he chuckled has he got up and went to his personal bathroom, to clean up.

 **10 mintues later**

Sesshomaru exited his room and made his down the hallway to the balcony staircase. (I think that's what they call it) Has he descends down the stairs case he can smell the scent of sizzling bacon, scrambled eggs and home cooked waffles. He makes his way over to the breakfast bar in the kitchen, where he see's his littles sister's Kimiko and Kumiko already eating breakfast.

"Well looks like I didn't have worry about inuyasha, hajime, and dad", said well ruffling their hairs.

"Sesshomaru not the hair", they said.

Soon they heard twin foots steps coming down the stairs.

"Ooo I smell bacon",said hajime in a excited voice.

"Same", said inuyasha excitedly.

" Well hurry up and sit before I eat your plates idiots", said kimiko.

" Try it to your own caution", chuckled inuyasha.

" Oh quiet and eat your breakfast kids", giggled Izayoi.

" Is that bacon I smell my sweet wife is making for me", joked the booming voice of Inutashio. He walks over and starts plants loving kisses all over his wife has she fixes him a plate.

"Oh ok down boy, eat what's on the plate ok", giggled Izayoi

" Really I would rather eat what's handing it to me", said with a smirk.

" Ok we get it even after all these decades you still have it for each but please not in front of the children", said Inuyasha in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, get a room", said haijme.

" Oh would you guys stop acting like prudes, its not like you don't what me and your mother do behind closed doors, well sometimes closed doors", laughed Tashio.

" Yeah , and what do you mean decades where only 43", Izayoi huffed.

" Dad that's just gross", said Kimiko and Kumiko.

" Conversations like these are why I eat breakfast at school", said Sesshomaru.

After breakfast everyone went to their rooms and got ready to begin the day. Sesshomaru walked out his bathroom with freshly washed and groomed hair. He made his to his bed where he picked out his Outfit for the day. He is wearing a black Alexander Wang long shirt under a red plaid flannel, with black Levi jeans and black Timberlands and a red Invictus watch, his long sliver locs pulled up into a ponytail his father wears. This sight would have any woman soaking wet on the floor, trying catch their breath. With his beautiful golden eyes, chiseled faces and body made of stone to compliment everything over all.

After getting dressed he grabs his keys to his drake blue matted Range Rover, phone and wallet and heads down stairs where he finds Inuyasha waiting for him.

" Feh took long enough, I thought I would had drive separately", chuckled inuyasha.

" I would be fine with that, I should in my bed right now sleep but Kikyou decided it to make us go and waste a day the damn mall", grumbled a annoyed Sesshomaru.

" Well no one is stopping you, I didn't even want to do this either but Kagome is making me as well", said inuyasha.

"Please you know damn well if we don't do this it's going to be constant and complaining from those two", said Sesshomaru.

" You got me there, the one thing Higurashi's have in common is complaining", said inuyasha.

"Yeah, let's go before the complaining starts", said sesshomaru has the make out the door.

* * *

 **In Rin's new room**

"Wow this room is bigger than the one back in London", said Rin.

"Yah it was built back when we lived in Tokyo, we kept it in good shape just in case we want to move back here", Mayu.

"That good I just wish you guys told how big it is, I would have given so much of my clothes", rin chuckled.

"That just gives you the opportunity to get new clothes", said a excited Mayu.

*Dig Dong*

" Oh their here", said Mayu has she ran out the room.

" I wonder Oh could that be", thought rin has she left her room and followed her mom's trail.

" Oh My God, YOU Got Here Early", Squealed Mayu.

" And miss welcoming you full back, please" said a voice rin recognized.

" Oh my rin look how big you have gotten", said Izayoi.

" Thank you it's so good to you again Izzy-san",said rin.

" Still has sweet has ever baby", said Izayoi lovingly.

"Where's Tai", said Mayu looking outside.

" He had to head to work today, but you will see him though", said Izayoi.

"Oh ok, me and are actually going to the mall to buy her new clothes, usually want to come", Mayu asked.

"Oh I would love to, we can take my car", said Izayoi.

" Ok let us just get our shoes and we will be off" said rin.

* * *

 **Back with the gang**

" Wow I can feel the enthusiasm from you boys", said Kagome.

" Really I wasn't trying to hard", said sesshomaru.

It's been an hour since sesshomaru and inuyasha arrived at the mall, where they find Naraku has also been forced into this mess.

" I don't understand why I'm even here, shouldn't this be a couples double shopping date thing", said sesshomaru.

" See with that attitude is why your still single, and don't give me that I'm single by choice bullshit. Hey maybe if you lighten up you may see a girl that could catch your eye", said Kikyou.

* * *

 **Back with rin**

" Wow we hauled a lot of outfits, I can't wait to wear these", said excitedly.

" Yep you may get you some admires from these", said Mayu.

" Yeahe aka stockers" said Izayoi.

They all laughed Boisly, that when it happened.

Rin looked across store and seen him. Sesshomaru her crush and Izzy-sans oldest son.

Sesshomaru felt eyes on him, and when he turned around he saw his mom and his eyes wided and heart skipped a beat. It wasn't Izayoi but the young woman close to her. Never had he seen someone so beautiful in his life.

Rin couldn't believe it's him and he's looking right at her. Oh My God.

Sesshomaru quickly composed himself and looked away.

"Damn she saw me looking at her, but shit she's a goddess,".

" Oh my God he is even more sexy in person".

"Wait why is she with my mom and she looks familiar".

" Wait does he know i, came here with his mom".

" Whatever I'll get more infro on her from mom".

"Whatever I'll get more infro on him from Izayoi".

You will be mine Sesshomaru Endo.

AN: I hope you like it I gave a little background story on them. In the next there will be a time skip bare with me. Comment tell me hat you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HI my name is lashaune and this will be my first story on fan fiction. I am new to this so please bare with my spelling errors and updating schedule. For this story, am deriving this from inspiration from Lusting over you by Eva84Lyn. I fell in love with story line and concept. I wanted create my own characters from this. This store will be full of Romance, Action, and sarcastic humor mostly coming from sesshomaru and inuyasha. Please do not bash, it my story and leave nice comments and ideas I could have has I continue with it. this in my own universe of creativity.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR LUSTING OVER YOU BY EVA84LYN ;)

* * *

Chapter two : new school

"Damn she saw me looking at her, but shit she's a goddess,".

" Oh my God he is even more sexy in person".

"Wait why is she with my mom and she looks familiar".

" Wait does he know i, came here with his mom".

" Whatever I'll get more infro on her from mom".

"Whatever I'll get more infro on him from Izayoi".

You will be mine Sesshomaru Endo.

 **Time skip two weeks**

 **"** I can't believe its already been two weeks since then. Just thinking about makes my heart skip", rin thought.

"Rin sweetly are you done getting dressed. You don't want to be late for your first day of college", yelled Mayu.

" Coming mom", she yelled back.

For her outfit, Rin is wearing a black Helmut Lang Ribbed Turtle neck sweater with Stella McCartney knee patched jeans, Steve Madden Carrson sandal 3 3/4' heels, a USA Elliot Black and gold framed glasses, and lastly her black Fendi 3Jours tote bag. ( _I am getting all of these looks of this app i am subscribed to. It is call Polyvore , check it out its free.)_

" You sure you don't want me to drive you there instead. The roads here in Japan can be tricky", said Mayu while handing Rin her keys to her grey g-wagon.

" I'm fine mom, if you can drive in downtown London, you can drive anywhere", chuckled rin.

" Ok then have fun" , said Mayu.

" Thanks but wait mom, do you know anything about Izzy-sans oldest son Sesshomaru by any chance", rin questioned.

" Oh yes, he and his little brother and sisters go to Shikon Multi-Academy University as well, isn't inuyasha your friend".

" Wait Wait Wait Wait back up. Both Sesshomaru and inuyasha go to Shikon".

" Yeah and I believe when I talked to Tionne(T _hat's T-Boz name form TLC, but in this story that's Kagome's mom's name, and by the wayshe she going to have a darker complextion so it makes sense.)_ and she told me Kikyou, Kagome, and Souta also go their, is'nt this great you should surprise them when you get their"

"Yeah surprise them", said rin with a smirk has she walked out her house.

* * *

 **At the Endo residence**

"You guys ready for another school year", said Izayoi.

" Mom i don't anyone will ever be ready to start school again", said Kumkio.

"Alright alright, oh that remind me when you four reach school Rin Miyamae will be probably waiting their for you guys. You remember her right yasha", said izayoi excitedly.

In that moment the two eldest lit up like Christmas trees. One excited to see an old friend and the other realizing who his mystery girl is.

" Mom your serious right, this is awesome. Wait why is she in Japan", said a very excited inuyasha that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

" You know Mayu, well you guys know she has chili, anyway she and her hushand ramaru which is your fathers best friend decided to move back her and Rin came along as well", said Izayo.

" Wow that cool she's here, I miss hanging out with her we had so much fun shooting Braidsmaids together. ( _TTold you this will be interesting)_

" I have a question mom, 2 weeks ago when Inuyasha and I went to the mall did you go their as well", asked sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah, I was their with Mayu and rin buying clothes for, why did you see us", said Izayoi.

"Oh so my guess was right then", thought sesshomaru.

"Interesting", said sesshomaru with a smirk while everyone stared at him with a bewildered look.

* * *

 **With rin at Shikon**

"So this my College, its beautiful, I wonder where my future husband is", said rin.

Shikon Multi-Academy University is the most prestigious school in Japan and one of the best in Asia. It being top with the high, middle , and elementary school divisions following behind it. The academy was founded by the Endo and Higurashi family over a hundred years ago and it's been on to ever since.

Rin got out of her car while looking at the beautiful campus when all of a sudden she heard.

"OMG is that you rinny", yelled Kikyou.

"Kikyou", rin yelled has she ran into the wait arms of her friend.

"My mom said you and your parents moved here bit did believe her, oh my God I missed you", said Kikyou with tears in her eyes.

"I know same, where's Kagome and the rest of the gang", said rin.

" Oh Kagome is almost here she lives on her own a few minutes away form the school", said Kikyou.

" Oh ok", said rin.

"So sweety you what brings you to the land of the rising sun", asked Kikyou.

"Well one I wanted to know what my ancestral homeland and to meet a guy", said rin cheeky.

"Oooooo girl you know you got to tell aunty Kikyou a about this", said Kikyou.

"Well it's funny cause I believe he is your best friend", rin said slowly.

" Wait l, is it who I think it is ", said Kikyou is shock.

*Beep beep*

" And here is comes now", a nervous rin said.

" Holy shit you are really here rin", said a excited inuyasha has he jumps out his brothers car and gives her a big Bear hug.

" I know it's crazy uh, I missed you yasha", said a smiling rin.

Then that's when the man of her dreams came out the car look fine as ever.

" Oh let me introduce you guys. Yo sesshomaru this rin the one I've tell you about, and rin this is my rude older brother-

"Sesshomaru Endo it's a please to meet you", said sesshomaru with a smirk.

AN: well that ends the second Chapter I'm going to try and post everyday this because I'm on Spring Break. Give me feedback backs until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : love at first sight

Hello sesshomaru it's nice to finally meet you" said rin with a smile.

In that moment sesshomaru was tempted to out right kiss her, but he composed he himself and gave her a smirk.

"And these are our little sister's Kimiko and Kumiko, you guys are the same age", continued inuyasha.

"Hey its nice to meet, love your movies, said kimiko with a beautiful smile.

"Same here where big fans", said Kumkio.

" And again you guys leave me out of things", said a pouting Sota.

" Oh I total forgot you where with us. Rin this is Kikyou and Kagome's younger Sota he is also the same age and you," chuckled inuyasha.

"HI is nice to finally meet all of you, mom would tell me about Izzy-sans and t-sans children but I had only meet Kikyou, kagome, and inuyasha through movies. I hope we become great friends", said a very excited rin.

"OMG your so sweet we feel that same way, what are you majoring, hope we have a class together", said Kumiko.

" Oh I'm triple- majoring in drama, dance, and business, said rin.

At that moment sesshomaru's eyes wided for a split second, but that didn't go unnoticed but a pair of blue eyes.

" So she's going to major in business has well, it's to bad we aren't the same age she could have been in my business class", thought sesshomaru.

" OMG where majoring in dance as well, let me see your schedule , with luck we could have the same period together," said a excited Kimiko.

 **Rin's Schedule**

Acting/ Theater 103

English Literature 101

Business/ Marketing 104

Dance

Advance Biology

Art

" Well it looks like where all going to have both second and fourth period together", said sota.

" Wow your gonna have first period with me and inuyasha, " said a over joyed Kagome.

" And third and fifth period with sesshomaru, " said a smirking Kikyou.

At that moment both rin and sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Questions flooded sesshomaru mind and contained excitement from rin.

* * *

 **In first period**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and rin walked in ttheir first period, and where meet with smile of their friends when they saw who walked in.

"Eeeeh, rin what are you doing here, God I haven't seen you in forever, exclaimed a very happy sango as she ran over a gave her friend a hug.

" Sango I missed you soon much, I just moved here with my parents and now I'm coming here for university, replied rin escaping the crushing hug.

" Jesus sango don't kill her before i get my hug, Ayame said walking over and giving her friend a hug.

" DO you have three more for the fellas", said a smooth voice.

When rin turned around she was meet with the smiling and smirking faces of Miroku, kouga, and Claude. They then attacked with three big'ol bear hugs.

" I'm missed you guys too but that doesn't mean I don't need air", struggled rin.

They all let her go and began asking thequestions of before. Rin explain to them about her families move and her permanent stay in Japan. After that the teacher came in to the class and explained the syllabus of the school year and took roll.

"So rin have any speical men in the life right now or are you still single", asked Ayame.

"Yep if you say so, but I left London single and ready to mingle. In fact there is someone I'm interested in, said blushing at the last sentence.

"Oooooo girl already, come spill the beans. Is he hot? Do we know? Does he go here?said excitedly Kagome.

"Gosh Kagome breath before you have a aneurysm", said sango, who is also wondering about Rin's mystery guy.

"It's Sesshomaru Endo", smirk rin.

"WHAT", they all said in union.

* * *

 **With Sesshomaru**

AHCOO

"Jesus damn allergies, that or someone is talking about me", said sesshomaru wiping his nose with a tissue.

* * *

 **Back with the girls**

" Bloody hell, keep your voice down guys", said rin as she shushed them.

" Well you cant blame us you guys dropped a bomb there", said kagome

" Yeah it's surprising to here your interested a lovely ice prince", said Ayame.

" Ice prince", said rin with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh sorry that's what we call sesshomaru because of his quiet and icy demeanour"sango explained.

" Oh ok but yah I've interested in him for a while now", said rin

" How you just meet him this morning," said Kagome.

"My dad had shown me a picture Endo family and sesshomaru caught my eye", rin said.

" Oh ok but are you sure you want to go after him, there is a reason why we call him the ice prince " said Kagome.

" Yeah many girls have gone after him for years but he shots them down, but he has had few girls in the mix still", said a concerned sango.

" I'm ok with that, I like a man that plays hard to get he posses a challenge and I'm very stubborn", said rin with confidence.

" I'm still don't want you to get hurt, but has your friend I will support you", said kagome.

" Same here", Ayame and Sango said.

" Aww thanks guys", said rin has she gave her friends a group hug.

I new you would pose a challenge sesshomaru.

* * *

 **with Sesshomaru**

All throughout 1st and 2nd period sesshomaru couldn't stop liking about rin.

 _"The way her jeans perfectly fitted her legs and ass"_

"No I shouldn't be thinking about that"

" _Her shimmering greens that beamed with laughter "_

 _"_ God her eyes are beautiful though"

"T _hen those sexy plum lips he just wishes to deviour"_

 _"_ God I need to pull my self together"

" _Him kissing those lips till there bruised"_

 _"_ Stop"

" _Those lips screaming with ecstasy has he makes her cum"_

 _"_ STOP"

" _THOSE LIPS WRAPPED AROUND HIS COCK"_

SESSHOMARU, they voice next to him yeld.

"Argh godammit Naraku you forgot I was a dog," a irritated sesshomaru hissed.

" Well sorry I've been calling your for the pass mintue. You where all spaced out", Naraku replied.

"Hm", sesshomaru replied after gaining his composer.

"Wow we did get the same together", a voice behind him said.

Sesshomaru turned around and was face to face with the woman who almost gave him a hard on in class.

" Oh it's good to see you again", said sesshomaru.

" Oh your don't have to be so formal with me, are families are friends. I was wondering if this seat is taken", she asked point to the chair on his right.

" Oh ok and go on ahead it's free," Sesshomaru said in his normal deep voice.

"Thank you", she said smiling while a small shiver went up her bad from hearing his voice .

"Ahm", the voice coming form sesshomaru's left.

"Oh Naraku this is Rin Miyamae and family, rin this is Naraku Kumari Kikyou's boyfriend", sesshomaru introduced.

" Oh so your the rin I've been hearing about, its nice to meet you", Naraku said had he gets up and shakes Rin's hand.

" Same to you, she told me about you as well"rin said.

" Good things about hope", he smirked.

" Only", she said smiling.

The teacher, came in talked about the syllabus for the year and reviewed the basic of the business world. Then sesshomaru turned to his right and asked rin what his has been dieing to know.

" Oh rin I have a question for you", said sesshomaru.

" good right ahead, she said turning away from the board to look at him.

 _wow his eyes are so beautiful_

 _"_ Since you are a freshman how come you have such an advanced class", sesshomaru asked bewildered.

"Oh I took a lot of these college class in high school", she said snapping out her dase.

Hmm " replied back turning toward the teacher.

* * *

 **at the end of class**

*Vibrate*

Sesshomaru looked his phone to see who texted him.

 _" Baby night where going to have a barbecue to welcome back the MMiyamae's , its that great.- Mom_

 _Oh fuck me, he said with a gramice_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ter 4: Who's coming to dinner?**

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Did his mom really said what he thinks she said? The girl who has been on his mind all damn day is now coming over for dinner, likes it's a normal thing.

" Wow your must really have it out for me,don't you?", he said looking up at the sky questioning God.

"SESSHOMARU", a voice yelled.

" ARGH godammit", sesshomaru said while grabing his ears.

" Why in the hell do people continue to yell around me, might as well make me half deaf", he thought.

Just he was about to yell at who yelled his name like a banish, he was meet with the culprit behind it.

" You know you really walk fast, I had to run to catch up with you", said a out of breath rin.

" Yeah you really hate", he thought while looking up at the sky.

" Sorry I yelled your name like that it must have hurt your ears", she said catching her breath.

" Oh it's ok", he chuckled.

" Jesus did I just lied", he thought bewildered.

" Note to self rin, don't run in these heels", she thought while fixing her heel.

" Any way I just got a next form my mom saying where going to your house to have a welcome back barbecue, is that true?", she questioned.

He composed himself and answered. " Oh yes my mom just confirmed it a couple mintues ago",he said.

" Awesome I'll see you later then", she smiled and waved good bye.

Then out of no where sesshomaru started laughing like a maniac while look at the sky. It was so loud that people walking by started look at him strangely.

" Hey isn't that Sesshomaru Endo", said a bystander.

" Yeah why is he laughing like that, I didn't even think he could laugh", another said while looking at him strangely.

" You really are trying to test me", he thought while looking at the sky still laughing.

* * *

 **later, an hour before rin comes**

" Hajime come help me set the table, and don't complain", Izayoi yelled from the dinning room.

"Fiiine", hajime whined has he got of the couch.

Hajime walked in the dinning room to fine is mom zipping around with the table already set.

" Um mom why did you call me in here to help if you already had the table set", he said kinda annoyed.

" Oh sorry I meant to say go help your father and brothers out side with the food", said not looking him.

" I still don't see why we could have just went to a restura to eat", he said still whining.

" Oh stop being a baby and help for once instead of texting girls on your phone", she said rolling her eyes at him.

" Hey its not my fault the girls can't resist me", he said while twitching his puppy ears.

" You are to much like your father", she said while walking into the kitchen.

Hajime walked out the french doors in the dinning room leading out to the out door kitchen in there back yard. He looked over to see his dad putting a rack of ribs on the grill and turning over some chicken legs on the top grill.

"Hey dad, mom sent me out here to help cook the food", he said while walking over to his dad.

" Good cause all you do is talking to girls on your phone", Tashio said while smirking.

" Why all yall hating on me just cause the girls can't resist," he said with fake hurt.

" Oh please they only like you cause, you look like me", said inuyasha with a smirk.

" Shouldn't I be saying me that", Tashio said has he closed the grill.

Both inuyasha and hajime huffed and started seasoning the meat.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru's room**

Inside his room sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about rin and her smile.

" For some reason I feel like I can be different around her", he said while remember the way she smiled at him.

 *** I got hoes,**

 **I got hoes,**

 **In different area codes**

 *** Ludacris ft nate dog( it's dope)**

Sesshomaru looked over to see his phone ringing.

"Note to self kill Kikyou for changing by ring tone again", he said why going over to his phone.

He looked over and saw an unknown number calling.

" Also for giving out my number again", he said.

He answered the phone." Hello", and was met with a unlikely voice.

"Hello sesshomaru, its me rin", the voice said.

He would have dropped his phone if he was someone else.

" Um Hello it's me", said sesshomaru.

" God I sound like adele", he thought.

" Oh hi again, I was calling to confirm for my parents if dinner is still on tonight and by the way Kikyou gave me your number if your wondering", rin said. Actual she lied about confirming for her parents, she just want to know if his voice is sexier over the phone" and she was right.

" God bless Kikyou", rin thought.

" Oh yes, dinner is almost ready", he said a little shaky.

" Oh ok see you then", she said hanging up.

" im going to kill Kikyou", he yelled

* * *

 **later**

" ooo this is so amazing i can hardly hold in my excitement", Izayoi said giggling.

" Well you propably should mom, we dont want you exploding now", kimiko said giggling at her mom.

" oh sorry sweet it just that its been almost ten years since all my friends have had a party together", she said.

 **Ding Dong**

 **"** Oooooo their here", she said running to the door

Izayoi opened the door thinking she would see the Miyamae's but saw the faces of the Higurashi's instead.

" What you thought you can welcome back Mayu without me", said Tionne walking in with plates of food.

" Actually I did " Izayoi smirked.

" Gurl don't get cute" Tionne said.

The rest of the family started making their way to the kitchen to but the food down. Kikyou was walking behind her brother till a hand grabed and dragged her to the living room.

" Jesus sesshomaru if you wanted yo talked you didn't to almost yank off my arm", she said glaring at him.

" oh your lucky i didn't", he said irritated.

" Whatever, what did you want to talk about", she said.

" How many tines do i have to rell you stop giving out my number to random girls", he said.

That made Kikyou smirk, which made him even more irritated.

" I have no idea what your talking about", she said with innocences.

" Oh stop playing koe with me kikyou, you know what im talking about", he hissed.

" oh i cant believe my ears, my best friend would really accuse me of something like this", she said with fake hurt and a hand over heart.

That made sesshomaru roll is eyes.

"Even if i did it, it was because I care about", she said.

" God you sound like my mom, i don't need you guys to try to get me a girlfriend I will get one on my own, he said sighing.

" Any way i stop giving out your number", she said.

" lier i got a call today", he said glaring at her.

" Really from who then", she said sounding smug.

" Dammit she caught me", he thought.

" Shut up and dont act like you dont who you ass", he hissed.

She didn't say anything thing to him.

" Kikyou" he said.

Again slience.

"KIKYOU ", he yelled.

" ok ok ok, it was rin wasnt it", she said smirking.

That surprisingly made him blush. Sesshomaru the mighty ice prince, actual blushed. Kikyou was surprised the world did just explode.

" Yeah it was her, why did you give my number to her", he said getting back his composer.

" because she wanted it", she said simply.

" Wait why", he saud confused and alittle excited.

 ***Ding Dong***

" Well there's your chance to ask her", she said walking toward the door.

* * *

Kikyou opened the door and saw rin with her family and matching smiles.

" Hello everyone", Kikyou said smiling at them.

" Hi Kikyou" said rin while giving her a hug.

" Oh my God Kikyou is that you", said Mayu hugging her.

" My god dear you look so beautiful", said Ramaru huggibg her next.

" Yeah im all big now", she said.

" You say that again", came a deep sarcastic voice.

Everyone turned their attention toward the voice and saw sesshomaru standing there with his normal stoice mask.

" Sesshomaru, its so nice to see you again", Mayu said running up to hug him.

" You really look like your father now ", Ramaru said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

" its good to see you both again", he said formally bowing.

" Wow and still so polite, if i wasnt there for your birth I would thought you where adopted", Ramaru chuckled.

" And it looks like you still have your jokes you ass", came the voice of tashio.

" Ah Tashio, did izayoi let you out the dog house today", said Ramaru chuckling.

" Your asking to get punch, bastard", tashio hissed.

" TASHIO RAMARU STOP FIGHTING AND GET IN HERE", yelled Izayoi.

" God Izayoi will you stop yelling, im surprised i havent gone deaf yet", tashio said holding his ears.

Everyone moved on to the dinning and began eating dinner and telling stories of their past.

" Hahah no way mom you have to be kidding", said kumkio through chuckles.

" Im serious your dad wore that dress all day", she said giggling.

Makoto just told a story of Tashio wearing a dress for their school festival in high school because he lost a beat with Izayoi.

" It was hilarious", said makoto laughing.

" Hfm", said tashio pouting.

" Aww is the sore loser pouting", Tionne coeed at him while pinching is cheek.

" Stup up", sulked Tashio.

" Wow and i thought we are wild", said kagome shocked at her parents.

" oh that not the half if it kagome. You guys remeber when Ramaru sent my room on fire", said mayu.

" Oh yah he almost killed you over a damn lamp", said Izayoi glaring at him.

" Oh many times do i have to say it was an accident", whinned ramaru.

" Forever you ass, you almost kill us plenty of times because you suck at electrical wiring", said izayoi.

" Mayu their being mean to me", whinned Ramaru.

" its ok sweety, i still liked your lamp even though it almost killed me", she said smilling at him.

"Mayu ", he said anime crying.

* * *

 **Later in the night**

" Well this was fun we need to do it again", said Izayoi hugging her friends.

"Yeah why dont we go out to eat tomorrow", mayu said.

While their parents where saying good by rin went over to talk to sesshomaru.

" Well thats was fun, i cant believe our parents where that crazy", she said to him.

" Believe i figured that out long ago", he said chuckling.

That inturn also made her chuckle, which he thought sounded heavenly.

" Alright ill see you tomorrow, then", she said waving goodbye to him.

" seen you as well", he said smirking at her.

" _So you wanted by number uh"_

 _" play your game my Rin", he thought_

* * *

AN: HI sorry for not updating for soo long im going to try and update faster. II've been reading your reviews and i appreciate from you all thank you so much. See in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What are you doing to me**

" Sesshomaru, more Im going to cum", the voice moaned.

He thrusted deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot continously.

" Sesshomaru Im cumming", the voice screamed.

His thrusts became even more violent as he felt her walls squeeze him, making him cum as well.

" Oh that was so amazing", the voice said out of breath.

He finally pulled out of her trying to catch his own breath.

" I love you Sesshomaru", it said while pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was so full of passionand love, he pulled away to look her and was might with a surprise.

"Rin", he said in disbelief.

 **"** Yes baby", she said.

"How, why , we", he said with a lose of words.

"Shh its ok baby wake up", she said sweetly.

" What", he replied dumbfounded.

"Wake up" , she replied again.

"Sesshomaru wake up"

"Ahhhh", he yelled awoken.

" Sweetly calm down its me", said Izayoi.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw his mom looking at him with worry on her face. He looked over at his clock and saw that he over slept.

" Came up to check on you when you didn't come down stairs yet. You must a have one crazy nightmare, your sweating all over", she saud touching his forehead.

" Yeah nightmare", he thought.

" Thanks mom, sorry I worried you", he said giving her a small smile.

" Aw its ok baby, just go take a shower and get ready and cime eat", she said leaving his room.

Sesshomaru got out of his bed and realize he had a hard on.

" Oh thank god mom didn't see this", he said making his way to his bathroom. He sripped him self of his pants and boxers and got in the shower.

"I can't believe I had a wet dream about her", he said lathering his body with soap. He looked down and saw his erection.

" Well I'm going to have to take care of you one way or another ",he said turning the water to cold. He grabbed his shaft slowly pumping himself and let his mind drift back to his dream. He could feel her nails dragging against his back as he pounded her insides. " Oh yes fuck me sesshomaru", she said wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. His hand began moving faster simulating his movements insider. "Ah sesshomaru", her body arched into his as she came. He continued pumping as his seed sprayed all over the wall and his hand.

" I can't believe I just did that", he said trying to catch his breath.

" Rin what are you doing to me", he thought.

Sesshomaru finished his shower got dressed and went down stairs to eat his breakfast.

" Well look who decideds to finally leave his cave", inuyasha mocked.

" Keep talking and your walking to school", he threaten with a glare.

" Boys enough", said their father.

Breakfast went on like normal, the boys bickering, the girls ignoring them, and the parents flirting together.

" Oh that reminds me, mom dad I'm going to becoming to stay over Kagome's place tonight after we have dinner with rin ok", inuyasha said.

" Oh no problem sweety", his mom said.

" I don't get why you wont just move in with her", said hajime.

" That is a very good question", inuyasha said walking away.

Sesshomaru, inuyasha, kimiko and Kumiko left hone there way to Shikon.

* * *

 **With Rin**

Rin sat in her car putting the last touches on her makeup. Today she decided to wear a Victoria Beckham bright orange Turtle neck top, top shop bleach joni jeans, Yoins black suede lace-up hogh heels, a bright orange Fendi 2jours petite leather tote bag, a Vianel leather baseball cap, Dior 48 square sunglass, Maison 11 rings ,and lastly Sarah Magid orbital earrings. Her makeup was fresh abd flawless, not that she need to wear any.

"Well it looks like i have all my even classes today", she coming out of her car looking at her schedule.

"Looking cute as all ways baby girl", said kagone walling toward her.

" your one to talk chicka", replied giving her a hug.

" Gracias, gracias", she replied fanning herself with a smile. Rin giggled at her.

" So tonight where going to take you out to eat and then we go to a club, if that's ok", said kagome.

" OMG yes I cant wait, who's coming tonight", said rin excitedly.

" Um lets see me, inuyasha, sango, miroku, ayame, koga, kikyou, naraku, souta, and the twins are coming", she said.

" Oh is that all", said rin disappointed.

" Well if you want i can ask sesshomaru to come or do you want to do it yourself", said kagome with a smirk.

"No I think I will ask him myself", she with a blush.

" Oh my chicka is a pimp", said kagome.

" Girl you know it", rin with a smirk. They made their way to their separate 2nd period.

* * *

 **English Literature**

Rin walked into her class and saw kimiko, kumiko, Souta, and this other boy talking.

" Good morning guys", she said walking over toward them.

" Hey rin", the twins said together.

" Yo", said souta.

" Hello I'm kohaku, its nice to meet", said the mystery boy.

" Hello I'm Rin Miyamae, its also nice to meet you", she replied back with a smile.

" Yeah I figured, my sister Sango told me about you", he said.

" Oh so your Sango's brother, wait you're not ugly", she said laughing.

" Oh I'm so going to get her for saying that", he said laughing.

" Anyway are you excited for tonight, its going to be lit", said kimiko doing a little dance.

" Oooo girl I cant wait, I hear Japanese clubs are awesome", she said.

" Yeah and hope you don't get snatched", said souta chuckling.

" What seriously" Rin said in disbelief.

" Don't listen him shut up Souta", said Kumiko glaring at Souta.

Their teacher came in went through the introductions like yesterday. The gang continued to talk about their plans for Rin's first night out in japan. Class ended and they all made their way to 4th period since they all have it together, until Rin bumped into something hard. Rin went to say sorry and looked and saw the man that makes her knee's give way when he looks at her.

" Rin are you alright", he said holding her afraid she might fall if he let go.

" Oh yes I'm ok sorry for bumping into you", she said sadly breaking away from his embrace.

" Its no problem", he said walking away.

" Wait", she said after him. Sesshomaru stop in his path cursibg thinging he was going to get away. He slowly turned back to look at her and replied," yes rin".

"Um tonight everyone is going out for dinner and partying, I was wondering if you will becoming", she said blushing.

" Well I was sure but I see if I can make it",he said.

" Oh that will be awesome", she said smiling at him then walking away.

He watch her walk away looking at her ass in thise tight jeans. " God you really trying to test my patients", he looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

 **Later on**

The Endo kids got to the restaurant named after their last name, where they might up with everyone.

" Hello young masters and mistresses would you like the private floor", said Jaken.

"Yes and make sure will not be disturbed", came Sesshomaru's cold voice.

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see sesshomaru standing there. He walked passed then to the private dinner hall.

"Well that's one hell of a surprise, I didn't even know he was coming", said Kikyou smirking.

They all followed his lead and headed to the private floor of the family restaurant. This floor was decorated differently from the western style of the restaurant, it old a traditional look and had expensive one of a kind furnishings. They sat down sitting looking at the respected partner they came with, a waiter came and brought them menus and left.

"Wow, I don't even know what this stuff is but, they sound amazing", said Rin looking over the menu.

"Well why don't we start of with a appetizer for you to try", said Sesshomaru look at her.

"Ok", she said smiling at him.

They got 7 orders of Karaage (Japanese fried chicken) for each group of 2. Rin shared her serving with sesshomaru, which made her heart almost leap out of her chest. Sesshomaru watched her take a bite of the chicken and saw her eye's light up with contempt. He was so fascinated by her even watching her eat, he didn't realize he was staring until she started talking to him again.

"Are you going to watch me or eat with me", she holding out some of the karaage with her chopsticks toward sesshomaru.

"Does she indent to feed me", thought smirking. With that thought sesshomaru lead over and stuck his tongue out rapping it around the karaage and putting it into his mouth. He lend back chewing on the meat with a smirk still on his face not realizing what that did to her.

"I think I just got wet a little bit", she thought with a blush.

"Wow it really is amazing", he said taking his own chopsticks and popping another one in his mouth.

"Yeah", she said breathy putting the chopstick that was in his mouth on her's.

"It still has his saliva on it", she thought fidgeting with the heat between her legs.

"Well this is going to be an interesting night", they both thought.

Dinner continued with Sesshomaru and Rin slightly flirting with each making the others oblivious of their actions. After dinner ended they left and went to the club that inuyasha owned called Fire Rat. They got and started dancing until kumiko came up with and idea.

"Hey why don't we do that routine we did today in class", she suggested.

"That would be awesome, I'll go suggest the song to the dj", said kohaku.

The rest of them got in position and heard the song come on.

 **Hit the wave by lil Haiti ft kush Flo**

 **Low hey**

 **Turn up turn up**

 **shawty hit me up, she wanna chill**

 **pull up on the block, she bust a wave**

 **she hit the shmoney, then she bust the wave**

 **Shawty hit me up ,she wanna chill**

 **Pull up on the block, she bust a wave**

 **She hit the shmoney, then bust the wave**

When the beat dropped they started hitting crazy moves to the beat. Their friends and the crowd was going crazy when they saw Souta and Kohaku both go into handstands and start kicking their legs.( Its a b-boy move). The girls where popping and locking, then all five of them came back and started synchronizing their moves again. They broke of the beat dropped again leaving a flood of cheers from the crowd.

"Yo that was so dope guys", said koga walking up to them.

"Yeah do you guys have another routine", said miroku.

"Yeah we have another", said kimiko going back to the dj.

 **$ave Dat Money" by lil Dicky ft fetty Wap and Rich Homie Quan**

 **Trap God, and we servin up the whole world**

 **Ay, where the gold at, baby?**

 **Ay, where the clothes at, baby?**

 **Ay, where the dough at, baby?**

 **In the bank but you know I aint tryna blow that, baby**

 **Ay, we gon save that money( I'm so thirfty)**

 **Ay, we gon' save that money( I'm so stingy)**

 **Ay, we gon save that money**

 **What we do ? We gon save that money**

They started of bending down on the floor then the beat go off that they started popping and locking but more easy about still dope. As they dance they would switch places smoothly so that everyone was in the middle at least once. Everyone was going wild watching them, there was a so much cheering you can barely hear the music in the background. they finished with falling back slowly. (It's kind of hard to describe, watch the choreography from the 1millon dance studio's)

" That was so fun", said rin taking a seat at one of the tables.

"You look like you where joying yourself",said sesshomaru hadding her a drink.

" Yeah its been awhile since I've danced with a group", she said looking at him.

Another song came on and they both started singinng together.

" **Who am I/ What'smy name " by Snoop Dogg**

 **Snoop Doggy, Dogg (the bomb)**

 **Snoop Doggy, Dogg (Dogg)**

 **From the depths of the sea, back to the block**

 **Snoop Doggy Dogg, funky as the, the, The D.O.C**

 **Went solo on that ass, but it's still the same**

 **Long Beach is the spot where I served my cane**

 **Follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me, but don't lose your grip**

 **Nine-trizzay's the yizzear for me to fuck up shit**

 **So I ain't holding nothing back**

 **And motherfucker I got five on the twenty sack**

 **It's like that and as a matter of fact (rat-tat-tat-tat)**

 **Cause I never hesitate to put a nigga on his back**

 **(Yeah, so peep out the manuscript**

 **You see that it's a must we drop gangsta shit)**

 **What's my motherfucking name?**

 **Snoop Doggy, Do-owww-ohhhh-oggg (yeah yeah yeah)**

 **Snoop Doggy, Do-owww-ohhhh-oggg (the bomb)**

 **Da-duh-da-da-dah**

" I didn't know you liked this song", said rin smiling at him.

" Yeah it's my favourite song from him", he said chuckling at her.

As if everything froze around them, and they where the only ones that mattered.

They inched closer to each other until they where only a few inches way from each other." What am I doing, I barely know her", he thought ready to pull away until rin's lips crashed down on her's. Thay both pulled away but came back together with passion. He slid her down where he is on top of her melting into the kiss. "What are you doing to me", he thought again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Are we together**

" Sesshomaru"

" Sesshomaru"

" Sesshomaru"

" Wha", said sesshomaru coming out his day dream.

" I said do you want to dance", came rin as she stood up looking at him.

" Oh I don't dance", he said raising confused brow.

"Did I just imagine kissing her", he thought.

" Of course you do its in your blood , ours moms are dancing legends", said dragging him to the dance floor.

The dj changed the music to some old school reggae.

" Oh I love this song", said rin moving closer to sesshomaru with a smile.

 **"A little more time" by Buju Banton feat Beres Hammond**

 **I cherish every moment, that you're around**

 **i might not show it cause i cant find words to say**

 **I try to say i love you, but i get tongue tied**

 **I start to reason a word and fail in every way**

 **I wish you would stay longer(just a lickle longer)**

 **Bright up my life like Disney World woahah (see yah)**

 **Could you stay in a mi world**

 **But just like magic you were gone**

To sesshomaru's surprise his body start to move along with rin's. They both where moving to the rhythm like it was second nature. " And you said you don't dance", said rin smiling at him. The chorus came in and rin surprised sesshomaru by turning around and start whining (popular form of dance in the Caribbean) on him.

 **(seeyah, woman just a lickle more time**

 **could you stay in a mi world**

 **i want you brighten a mi life**

 **a make it glisten like pearl**

 **just a lickle more time..**

 **could you stay in a mi world**

 **i want you brighten a mi life**

 **a make it glisten like.**

As the song continued, sesshomaru's hands found there way to rin's waist and drew her closer to him. Rin instantly grabbed the back of his neck and leaned back into his touch as she continued to dance on him.

 **you're a nice and decent**

 **well brought up girl**

 **bring the peanut to my castle**

 **the mistress to my world**

 **lighten up my life cause**

 **youre no shy shy girl**

 **I wan you, open your life**

 **and give me full control)**

As the song ended the two stayed together like that until the next song egnighted their souls again.

 **Baby Boy (feat. Beyonce)**

 **Baby boy, you stay on my mind**

 **Fulfill my fantasies**

 **I think about you all the time**

 **I see you in my dreams**

Rin bent down little and started whining faster on sesshomaru. Her body moved against his like it was fire ans slowed like it was quick sand.

 **Baby boy, not a day goes by**

 **Without my fantasies**

 **I think about you all the time**

 **I see you in my dreams**

 **Ah, oh, my baby's fly, baby, oh**

 **Yes, no, hurt me so good, baby, oh**

 **I'm so wrapped up in your love; let me go**

 **Let me breathe; stay out my fantasies**

She turned around and grabbed his neck and pulled her body against him molding them perfectly together. Neither of them have ever experienced such a sexual tension before.

 **Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live**

 **And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize**

 **I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride**

 **Follow your feelings, baby girl, because they cannot be denied**

 **Come check me in a night and make we get it amplified**

 **Me have da ting to run da ship 'cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide**

 **And in the words of love I got ta get it certified**

 **But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride, girl**

As the chorus finished they looked each other in the eye and lost themselves.

" Is this another dream or is it real", thought sesshomaru.

" Well I'll have to say I have never danced like that with anyone else", she said blushing.

" Same here", he replied looking at her flushed face.

" Well didn't you two look hot on the dance", a voice came.

They both looked and saw Kikyou standing there with a playingful smirk. They both let each when they realized their position.

" Oh don't stop on my count you guys where pretty sexy dancing together like that. Plus this is the first in a long since I've seen you dance Sesshy", said Kikyou still smirking.

" How many times do I have to tell you stopcalling me that", said sesshomaru walking back to the rip area where their friends were, rin following hiding her blushed face. It was obvious she caught them in a tender and embarrassing moment, sesshomaru like always played it offand rin made kikyou burst out laughing.

Both of them made it nack to the both see their friends drinking ang making out ( Kagome and Inuyasha). " Hey I saw you and ice prince getting pretty heated on the dance", Ayame winking at her.

" Yeah it was something else", she said taking a shot to calm her nerves.

The rest of the night went on like that, drinking, dancing, and making out until it they where ready to leave.

" Oh great its pour out here",said kagome.

"Weell dhat waz a nicesss welcum parta guzz" slurred rin walking out of the club.

" Wow there sister, you had way too much to drink", said sango trying to blance.

" Come on rin you can ride with me and kikyou on the way home", said Naraku.

" NOOOOOO NO NO NO I WANT TO GO WITH sesshomaru", she shouted then whispered sesshomaru's name.

Everyobe looked at her then sesshomaru with surprise.

" Its ok I drove separately and I didn't drink much", he said taking rin away from sango.

" Um ok then just make sure she gets home safely sessh", said kimiko.

* * *

 **With Sesshomaru and Rin**

With that everyone got in their respective vehicles and headed home. Sesshomaru reached his car and opened the passenger side for a really drunk rin, then getting into the car on his side and drive off.

" Woow uu really arre zuch a nicee guii sesshy", she said reach out and touching his face. A moment of electricity ran straight through both their bodys cause rin to involuntarily moan out.

" I don't know iiif its tha you, acholol or it bein cold, butz my bodii tingle like craazy", she said running her hands down her body.

Sesshomaru was at lost for words, he could believe she was saying this to him. " The rain is getting heavy will have to stop by my condo", he said to her.

When sesshomaru graduated high school his parents had bought him the penthouse suit condo to one of the family buildings close to the university and their home. He stays there sometimes when he feels like it so he keeps half his stuff is there. Once getting to the building sesshomaru parked his car in the parking garage and helped rin walk to the elevator.

" We need to get out of these wet clothes", he said as the elevator reached the penthouse floor.

" Whateva you say handzome", she continued to slur.

Once getting into the penthouse, sesshomaru helped rin walk over to the couch and sat her down.

"I'll get you some water", he said talking of his jacket and heading to the kitchen.

" Well this is not what I expected the night to turn out to be like", he said then looked back in the living room. " She is completely hammered", he thought has he poured the water into a glass.

" Oh my head hurts", rin said grabbing her head to empathize. Sesshomaru then walked over to her and handed her the glass.

" Gald to see the drunkiness is wearing off", he said to her.

"Yeah sorry about this", she replied still a little bit tipsy.

" Its fine you should get out off those wet clothes before you catch a cold", he said.

" Ok um where is your bathroom", she said standing up a little wobbly.

" Down the hallway two doors on the left", he said.

" Ok thank", she said trying to walk but started to fall. In that moment sesshomaru caught her and lifted bridal style and started walking toward the bathroom.

" Sesshomaru its ok I can walk -", rin was about to continue but was cut off by I look from sesshomaru.

Once in the bathroom sesshomaru turned on the water for the bath tub and added in some soap. "The water will start getting warm soon and I'll be back with a towel and sonethime for you to change in", he said leaving the bathroom.

" Jesus good job in making a total fool of your self rin", she said to herself striping her clothes.

" I have your tow-", said sesshomaru but was caught off by a rin standing there with only her sexy rin lace lanties on. One heartbeat later and the two realize what was going on.

"Wahh", rin yelled and crouched down. Sesshomaru turned around quickly with a blush and said a forced apology. " sorry I should have knocked".

"Its ok", rin said. Sesshomaru then without turning around put the towel and some clothes on the counter and left the bathroom.

" OMG I can't believe he just saw me basically naked", said finally standing up and taking of her panties and got into the bath.

" That was so embarrassing but it was kinda of a turn on" she confessed.

On the end of this sesshomaru was going crazy. "Shit I saw her basically naked", he said taking a sip of water. Sesshomaru tried not to think about her nakedness but his mind betrayed him.

 _" Her beautiful curves"_

" Oh not again"

" _Her skin that looks so soft"_

" Jesus make it soft"

" _Her hard nipples"_

I'm so going to hell

" _Those nipples in his mouth"_

 _" Ahhhh Sesshomaru"_

" Wait what", he said jumping ou of his day dream and looked around but saw no one.

" Sesshomaru"

That's when he realized the sound was coming from the bathroom.

" yes right there"

" Is she doing what I think she is doing or have my ears finally stopped working", he thought. Sesshomaru knew his ears where working because her voice was going into a soft whisper abd he could still here her.

In the bathroom, rin was in the bath tub masturbating, thinking about sesshomaru.

" Ahhh"

"This is so wrong but it feels sooooo good", rin thought has her fringers started going faster to releave herself of her womanly ache.

" God you really have it out for me", he thought feeling himself get hard.

" It was bad enough our dance tonight made me wanted to bend her over and take her hard from behind", he said heading to his bathroom.

Sesshomaru stripped himself naked and got into the shower and turn the water to cold and started jacking off. He pumped himself fiercely imagining his hand was rin's wet pussy.

" Ahh yes I'm almost there", said rin.

" Oh fuck", said sesshomaru pumping faster.

Then they both cummed together reaching their sexual ecstasy but still feeling not yet satisfied. By now rin's water became cold and she stepped out of the tub realing more dirty then clean.

" Oh sesshomaru what ate you doing to me", she said drying off and getting ready.

* * *

 **10 mintues later**

Sesshomaru finished his shower and came put on some fresh clothes and made his way to the living room where he found rin asleep on the couch. He walks over toward her and picks her up and walks toward his guess bedroom. He places her on the bed and pulls the covers over her.

" Looks like you truly got me hooked on you now rin", said and walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone Im so sorry I have been slaacking on my story because if work but I will try and work faster. Please continue reviewing I love your feed backs. Until next time ;).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Awakening**

 ***Beep Beep***

" Huh why is it morning", said a groggy rin. Her hands rummaged through the sheets till she found what she was looking for, her phone. Rin pressed the home button on her phone and saw that the time was 8:00 in the morning.

"Huh god", she said putting her phone down but quickly bring it back to her face and sitting up. On her screen, it showed in notifications that she had 20 missed messages and 10 missed calls.

" Oh shit", she said hopping out of bed to then realize she wasn't in her bedroom.

" Oh shit", she repeated.

"Oh no where the hell am I. Think Rin think", she the whispered.

 *** Flashback ***

 _" Oh I don't dance", he said raising confused brow._

 _" Of course you do its in your blood , ours moms are dancing legends", said dragging him to the dance floor._

 _They both where moving to the rhythm like it was second nature. " And you said you don't dance", said rin smiling at him. The chorus came in and rin surprised sesshomaru by turning around and start whining on him._

 _Rin bent down a little and started whining faster on sesshomaru. Her body moved against his like it was fire and slowed like it was quick sand._

 _She turned around and grabbed his neck and pulled her body against him molding them perfectly together. Neither of them have ever experienced such a sexual tension before._

 _" NOOOOOO NO NO NO I WANT TO GO WITH sesshomaru", she shouted then whispered sesshomaru's name._

" _We need to get out of these wet clothes", he said as the elevator reached the penthouse floor._

 _" Whateva you say handzome", she continued to slur._

 _" I have your tow-", said sesshomaru but was caught off by a rin standing there with only her sexy rin lace lanties on. One heartbeat later and the two realize what was going on._

 _"Wahh", rin yelled and crouched down. Sesshomaru turned around quickly with a blush and said a forced apology. " sorry I should have knocked"._

 _"Its ok", rin said. Sesshomaru then without turning around put the towel and some clothes on the counter and left the bathroom._

 _" OMG I can't believe he just saw me basically naked", said finally standing up and taking of her panties and got into the bath._

 _" That was so embarrassing but it was kinda of a turn on" she confessed._

 _" Ahhhh Sesshomaru"_

 _" Sesshomaru"_

 _" yes right there"_

 _"This is so wrong but it feels sooooo good", rin thought has her fringe's started going faster to relive herself of her womanly ache._

 _" Ahh yes I'm almost there", said rin._

 _" Oh sesshomaru what ate you doing to me", she said drying off and getting ready._

 *** End of Flashback***

" Oh Shit", she thought.

" No Way I can't believe I said and did that", she said freaking out.

" No No this is not the time to die of embarrassment rin, you need to get home and get ready for school", she said gaining her composer.

At that moment made her way out of sesshomaru's guest bedroom and into the hall way where met with the smell of eggs and bacon.

When she entered the kitchen she was met with a shirtless sesshomaru , stabding there in his pajama pants cooking breakfast.

"I'm glad to see you didn't get a hangover", he said placing scrambled eggs and bacon in a plate.

" Oh yes I'm good, uh sesshomaru", she started.

" Dont worry I called your parents and everybody else ,and told them your ok this morning", said sesshomaru grabing toast out the toaster.

" Thank you for help, and sorry I was a burden to you last night", she said taking a sit at his bar/island.

" Its no problem, you dont need to keep thanking me", he said placing a plate infront of her and taking a sit himself.

" I know but its weird, you know cause we just met and dont want you to have that empression of me", she said stating a sip of coffee.

" Dont worry you aren't the first girl I had to do that for", he said chuckling and taking a bit out of his toast.

" Oh really", she said sound alittle upset.

" Yeah Kikyou can really get out of control when it comes to drinking", he said smirking cause he sense the meaning behind her words.

" Oh", she replied blushing in embarrassment.

They both finish up breakfast with aliitle small talk here and there.

" Uh bloody hell", rin cursed in frustration.

" What's wrong", said sesshomaru placing the dishes in the sink.

" I just realize I dont have any clothes to wear except my clothes from last night, and its too late to go home, shower and get reading for school", she said.

" It's ok calm down, in the guess bedroom there are some clothes in the closet my sisters keep here when they like to stay over. You can wear those", he said washing the dishes.

" Really thank thank thank you Sesshomaru, Im starting to think your my guardian angle or sometime", she said giving him a hug from behind and then making her way back to the guess bedroom.

" Yeah Im the angle", he thought to himself.

* * *

 **In the guess bathroom**

Rin had pick out an outfit to wear and now was about to take her shower.

" I can't believe I'm really in his place", she said taking off her clothes. Rin put her hair up and stepped in to the glamorous bathtub/shower.

" He was so sweet to me and everything", she thought has she lathered her body the sweet smelling shower gel.

" Man sesshomaru's making it really hard not to just out right through myself at him. Oh why does he have to be so damn sexy", she whined out loud.

" No", she said then slapped herself." Mom and dad rasied me better, all you have to do is make him fall for you, but dont be pushy", she said with ambition.

" I will make you mine Sesshomaru", said to herself but little did she know her love interest heard everything she said due to his great hearing.

" Oh so you want me to be yours now, lead the way than angle", he said walking toward his room to get ready for school.

* * *

 **Later**

After coming out of the shower rin enter the guess bedroom and began getting dressed. Rin was wearing white Topshop contrast tee, Tom Ford long frayed black denim skirt, white mui mui sneakers, abd for accessories she borrowed a vintage Chanel quilted hand denim pocket bag, a marc Jacobs bolt studded earrings, and a Marc Jacobs watch. After her oufit was how she wanted she exited the bedroom.

" Sesshomaru", she said knocking on his door.

" Im in the living room", he called.

" Oh", she said surprised. Rin entered the living room and stop dead in her tracts when she saw him.

Sesshomaru was dressed in a white Versace classic crew neck t-shirts, Paul Smith slim fit balck jeans, a Saint Laurent leather jacket, all white Adidas Stan Smith sneakers, and for accessories a black aviator glasses, and a white marc Jacobs watch.

" I see your ready", he said to her.

Rin lost her breath looking at him. Her eye's trailed all over his body taking all his fine lines and angles. Her body started to react to the gorgeous creater in front of her.

" What you like what you see", he said smirking at her.

Rin blushed but quickly gain her composer. " Maybe I do", she said with a suggestive smile. " Two can play this game sesshomaru.

" Oh well let's leave before things get suggestive", he said head toward the door before giving her another smirk.

" Oh sweet Jesus take the wheel", she said following him beating her lip.

* * *

 **At school**

The car ride toward school was quiet between them with only a few words here and there. Once reaching the school they where net with all their friends.

" Rin, Sesshomaru", they said.

" Hey guys", run said with a nervous smile.

" Hm", replied Sesshomaru.

" Oh don't give us that nonchalant bullshit,we left you guys yesterday all good and dandy but then my came to tell me in the middle of the night that you both didn't go home', said Kikyo with her hands on her jumps.

" Last time I checked, it was rain yesterday, and I didn't feel like getting to an accident and dieing. Plus Rin was drunk and my house was really close by",said an equally annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Whatever", she replied still not liking it.

"Wait are you wearing my clothes Rin", asked kimiko.

"Yes sorry I had to borrow them for today caused I couldn't wear my clothes from last night", she explained sheepishly.

"Its okay just lead into that closet of yourself as well", she said winking.

"Oh so everything went ok last night though you where totally wasted", said Kagome with a sly look.

"Yeah Sesshomaru took care of me", she said alittle nervous.

" I bet he did", she said smirking at her.

Everyone except the girls and sesshomaru new the double meaning behind those words where. Rin began to blush and changed on the subject.

"Hey shouldn't we be getting to class, its kinda late right", she said while grabbing the twins and speed walking toward her class.

"Well that was weird", said inuyasha.

* * *

 **In second period**

"Wow that was close", said Rin trying to catch her breath.

"Ok what was that about girl", said kumiko.

"Um nothing what are you talking", she said nervously.

The girls both gave her the "look", which meant to slip the tea.

"Ok I have soothing to tell guys", she said.

"Wow I can fell the suspense", said Kimiko giggling.

"I like Sesshomaru", she blurted out.

"What", they said in union.

"Yeah", she said blushing and looking away.

"Will it makes sense now, you guys where pretty hot and heavy last time on the dance floor", said kumiko smiling at her embrassement.

"Oh my god you guys saw that", she said shocked at them.

"Of course, we all saw that. I would have to say, I have never seen Sesshomaru move like that before let alone with a girl", said Kimiko with a smirk.

"Really", said Rin with enthusiasm.

"Yeah I think he my like you", they said together.

"Omg" said Rin in overload.

"Yep and your his type", said kumi looking at Rin up and down.

" Please tell your not joking", Rin said pacing back and froth with a smile.

" Yeah just play hard to get, inuyokais like that", she said.

"Omg I think this one of the best news I have got sense I came here", said rin hugging them.

"No problem, his our brother and your our friend so we will help get yall together", they said hugging her back.

"So I have to play hard to get while seducing him huh", she said let them go.

"Yep pretty much", said they said again.

" Yes, he just needs a little more of a push", said walking into their class.

* * *

 **At the end of the Day**

Sesshomaru texted Rin telling her to meet him at his car. He had a plan to get her alone so he can ask her out.

"Ok you just have to be smooth about this and don't say stupid shit like inuyasha", Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

"ACHOO", inuyasha sneezed

" Jeez I better not be getting sick", he said.

* * *

" Hey Sesshomaru", said rin walking up to him.

To say she was excited when Sesshomaru texted her when saying to meet at his car was and understatement. In fact she almost fell out of her chair when she saw the text.

"Hi, I wanted to give you a ride back to my condo to get your stuff and everything", he said smiling back at her.

"Sure I really appreciate that", she said smiling at him.

"Damn that smile will be the death of me", he thought has he unlocked his car.

The two made their way over to Sesshomaru's condo, conversating together more than this morning.

"So Miss Rin how has japan been for you so far', said Sesshomaru.

"Its been really amazing you know meeting you guys and seeing the country my parents born/grew up in", she said truthfully.

"Well I'm glad, you sound see all the castles when we go on break", he smiling at her.

"Yeah I would really like that", she replied biting her lip to suppress her smile.

They reach Sesshomaru's condo and continued to their conversation all the way up to his floor. They entered the home and Rin began packing up her things from the night before. See her things made her blush cause she remembered all the stuff she did without Sesshomaru knowing.(or so she thought)

"Hopefully that would be Sesshomaru doing that to me next time with his mouth", she thought .

"You got everything", Sesshomaru said behind her. The closeness made Rin jump a few feet away from in surprise.

"Yes yes yes I did", she said nervously.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and then smirked. " Well if I wasn't mistaken miss rin you seem to get nervous when I get close to you like this", he said moving close to her.

"What", she said but catching herself. "Wait remember play hard to get, you thought you got me but two can play this game baby", she thought.

"I don't know maybe or is it the other way around", she said smooth but seductively.

"This girl", Sesshomaru thought.

"Anyway don't you have too get me home ", said moving away from and headed toward the door smiling.

"This girl", he repeated and grabbed his keys leaving his condo.

They continued their car ride toward Rin's house with again small chit chats here and there. After minutes they reached her house and started to say their good byes.

"Thanks for everything Sesshomaru", she said hopping out of his car.

"Its no problem to me", he said to her.

"I know but I still feel guilty though", she said giggling.

"Oh really well why don't we go out for dinner on Saturday as a thank you for what happened", said Sesshomaru.

"Why Sesshomaru are you asking me on a date", she said in fake shock.

"Yes yes I am", he said chuckling at her.

"Ok then what time handsome", she said smiling back at him.

"8'oclock p.m", he replied.

"Yeah sure see you then", she said walking backward toward her house.

Sesshomaru waved back at then drove off.

"Yes smooth Sesshomaru", he said to himself.

"Yes play hard to get", she said to herself.

 _"Saturday at 8'o'clock p.m",_ they thought together.

* * *

A/N : Sorry Sorry Sorry . Summer has been why more stressful then I expected so I truly apologize. I don't want to be like one of those authors that update their store all chopped up, so I will find a schedule where I can update normally just please bare with me for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : the date**

The rest of the week went by in a flash-next thing they knew it was Saturday. All day rin has been running on nerves, thinking about her date with Sesshomaru tonight.

"Its been so long since I've been this nervous for anything", said rin in her closet.

For the past 3 hours rin has been getting ready for her date with Sesshomaru. Constantly going from her bathroom to her closet- putting on makeup and trying to find a outfit to wear.

" OK I really need help", she said looking looking in her closet.

" I know, I'll call Kikyo , and then stop talking to myself like I'm crazy", she though then when to her bed and dialed kikyo number.

' Mmmm hello", came kikyo's voice.

" Hey I was wondering, if your not busy, can you come over to my house and help me pick out an outfit for my date with Sesshomaru tonight", asked rin.

" Yah I can come ov- NARAKU Stop", she moaned on the other end.

" Um did I call at a mad time", said rin with a lopsided grin.

" What no no, Naruka won't LEAVE ME ALONE,'ll be over in 5", she said.

" OK send you then", chuckled rin as she hanged up.

 **5 minutes later**

* **Ding Dong***

Rin ran down stairs to answer the door.

"Hey fast as ever", she said welcoming kikyou in.

"You know it, now how may I be of service princess", she has they heading up stairs to Rin's room.

" I need help on what to wear on the date", said entering her room and going into her closet.

" I still can't believe he cracked so easy", said kikyo searching through rin's clothes.

What fleet like an hour Kikyo and rin finally found the perfect outfit for her to wear. Rin picked out a all white ACNE sweater and Oscar de LA Renta pink and gold clip earrings with a cream clutch. Kikyo picked out a pair of pink Clone ankle boots, Jitros Chantal leather pencil skirt, and a pink and gold Michael More watch.

" When he sees this on you, mmm Gurl", said kikyo with a smile.

" thanks for the help kiks", said rin hugging her.

" No problem , just don't do something I wouldn't do afterwards", said winking at her as she headed out the door.

" Oh please you would do that after a date", she said smirking at her.

" oh sweet, you know me so well", she replied heartily. The two said their final goodbyes, leaving rin with the thoughts of her date tonight.

 **"Ding"**

Rin looked down at her phone and saw that Sesshomaru text, causing her heart to sink to her toes.

 **"I'll pick you up at 7:30"(Sesshomaru)**

Rin looked at the time and it said 6:30.

"OH SHIT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME", she screamed and ran up stairs.

* * *

 **At Sesshomaru**

Like Rin, Sesshomaru couldn't help but get nervous about the date tonight and that's a shocker. Seriously the Sesshomaru was actually nervous, surprise the world didn't just explode. After stopping by the family office building and picking up a few things for his dad, Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about Rin.

" Her smile, and laugh are music to my ears", he though to himself. At this moment it was 6:30 and he was going to pick her up at 7:30, then head to the restaurant for their 8:00 reservation.

* * *

 **Back with Rin**

Rin ran out of her bathroom, after her quick shower to put on her clothes and her makeup.

" Omg Omg Omg, its almost time", she said putting in her outfit. Her make didn't take long since she only did her eyebrows, light eye shadow, and a brown nudish lip gloss.

* **Ding Dong***

" Ekk", she shreched as she practically ran down the stairs to get the door. "Ok Rin just be cool", she said trying to calm her self down.

She opened the door to see Sesshomaru standing there looking fine as ever. His outfit comprised of a white button down shirt with a black blazer and slacks to match. He was wearing by what rin could tell are black Tom Ford dress shoes. The look was complete with him wearing a black and gold Rolex and his beautiful white sliver tied in a high ponytail. The look was simple but clean and crisp, which made him look even better.

" Hi", she said dreamily.

" Hi yourself, you look beautiful", he said giving her body wonderful glance over. He tried his best to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her till she was breathless.

" Thank you", she said stepping out of her house closing and locking the door behind her.

" You ready to go my rin", he said holding a hand out for.

" Yes Oh lord Sesshomaru", she said sarcasticly giggling. She then grabbed his and was lead to his sexy dark blue Maserati Quattroporte. Even his car made her weak in the knees. He then opened the door for like a true gentlemen and closed it behind her. He then went to his side, started the car and drove off.

" So were are we going for our date", rin asked slightly turning towards him.

" That would ruin the surprise", he said winking at her.

" Please tell me your not going to take me out to the woods and murder me now", she said with fake concern.

" A surprise is a surprise", he replied back chuckling. This made rin smile. The car ride continued on with their little bantter back and forth until they got to the restaurant.

* * *

 **La Bella restaurant**

They arrived at this beautiful downtown Italian restaurant from what she could tell. Sesshomaru gave his car keys to valley and they both walked into the restaurant. The interior was just as beauitful as the exterior. Design with with white Roman columns all over with grey and red curtains on the side of each widow and the spotless white marble that adore the floor tells you this was a beyond up scale establishment.

"Hello and welcome to La Bella what is the reservation name",said the hostess. From when we entered the establishment Rin saw as the women's eye's lit up when she saw Sesshomaru. " Oh not today hunny", Rin though as she pulled herself closer toward Sesshomaru. This was also seen by Sesshomaru but he only had interest for the women holding on to his arm now.

" Sesshomaru Endo", he replied back to her.

"Oh yes right this way", she said smiling flirtatiously. This pissed rin of even more."How dare she flirt with him right in front if me", she thought fuming. They reached the table and the hostess placed their menus down. " A server will be right with you" her ever eyes leaving Sesshomaru. The host then left them to look the menu, this is were rin spoke her mind.

" Does this happen often", she said not looking at him.

" Mm" , he said now looking at her.

" You know, girls openly flirting with you, even if your with some else", she said with a little edge in her voice.

"Oh jealous are we", he thought. " Sadly that does happen" , he said honestly.

" Mmm intresting", she said just as the new server came to them. They were like moths to his flame because the server came and started doing the same shit that the hostess did, openly started flirting with him in front of her.

"Hello my name is Haruki and I will be your server tonight, my I start you of with some drinks", she said only looking at Sesshomaru.

"I think I might kill one of them", rin thought getting annoyed by the minute. " I'll have an apple martini", she said with obvious dismay. This caught both the waitress and Sesshomaru's attention.

"And I'll have a white Russian, we will like a few ,minutes to look over the menu", he said look straight at rin. The waitress left at a huff after being ignored romantically.

"I'm glad she left, cause I was a second away from stabbing her in the neck with my knife", said rin with a annoyed sign.

" Oh jealous are we", said Sesshomaru smirking at her.

"Oh no, I just don't like having girls coming and being openly disrespectful when they can clearly see I'm your date", she replied slowly leaning toward him in a sexy hush tone.

"Well they can try all they want, I only have eyes for you", he said smoothly. The server came back a few menus later and collected their orders and menus with any farther advancements clearly seeing they are not working.

"So while we wait for our food to come out why don't you tell me about yourself", said rin finally smiling at him.

" Well I'm the oldest out of five kids, I'm twenty-three, my birthday is November 3rd-", he was about to continue but was interrupted by rin.

"No no no , nothing I can just google. Tell me about yourself, not facts about you", she said giggling.

"Well I think this would be easier if you asked the questions and I answer", he smiled back.

"Ok what is your favorite color", she said.

"Wow that was so deep and its blue", he chuckled.

" Ok oh wise one, why did you decided to go into business", she said rolling her eyes.

"Well for one its the family business but I've always wanted to impact the world in a positive way like my father and grandfather have done with the business", he said smoothly.

" Did you ever feel pressured into it", she asked truthfully.

" Honestly, no. Even though I'm the oldest and going by birth right the business would go to me, but my father always gave me room and the option to experiment to see what I really wanted to do with my life, like yasha did", he replied back.

" Wow that's amazing, most of the time the eldest child in the family business never gets a chance to be something else with being ridiculed. That's one of the main things I love about our families", she said with a sweet smile.

" Ok another question, are you a virgin", she said.

" That's an easy no", he said.

" ok, have you ever thought about dating the same sex", she continued.

"Ok now you sound like a psychiatrist", he stared at her like her grew a second head.

" Is that a yes or no", she said holding back her laugh.

"And that's a definite no", he said sip his drink.

"Well that's all I need to now for now", she said winking at him.

"Yeah but now is my turn to integrate you", said taking another sip of his drink.

" Ask away, I'm an open book, she said leaning back

"when is Your birthday", he said

" April 15", she kept smiling.

"Alright are you a virgin", he said firing back.

"All the way even though, I'm not shy like one", she said freely.

"Did you like grinding on me back in the club", he said

"Mmm that's a yes and I could you liked too", she said whispered to him.

It took all he had to not take he there on the table in front of all these people.

"Ok is that why you agree to come on this date", he said boldly.

"Well one you I'm attracted to you and second I'm attracted to you", she said with the same level of boldness. The sexual tension around them could be cut with a knife. Sesshomaru was about to reply but their had came interrupting him. The rest of the time they ate their dinner and shared stories about their families and more.

* * *

 **Rin's home**

After dinner, Sesshomaru and Rin went the beach and enjoyed the sounds of the ocean and talked to each other about anything. It was close to midnight when Sesshomaru brought her home to say their goodnights

"I had such a great time Sesshomaru", Rin said smiling up at him.

"Same here, I'll text you later", he said smirking at her. At that moment they both leaned in to each and kissed. The kiss sent electricity through of them, bring their sex alive. Rin moaned out leading Sesshomaru to slip his tough into her mouth making her weak in the knees. The kiss or mouth assaulted lasted for about a minute in a half, they both broke apart panting from each other.

Rin held on to him staring at him with hooded eyes and said, "You better text me later", and lead in and bit his lip and drawing it a little before breaking away from him completely. she opened her door and turn to him and said, "See you at school, maru", and with that she closed the door leaving a studded and horny Sesshomaru at her door.

" That women is going to be the death of me", he said walking back to his car heading home. Back with Rin, once getting in her house and reaching she texted all the girls " **Operation get Sesshomaru is going good"**. With that she took of her clothes and went to bed think about her sliver headed soon to be over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Operation is a go!**

After their date both Rin and Sesshomaru have been texting each other constantly, this didn't unnoticed by friends and family. It has been a week since their date, and Sesshomaru was helping Inuyasha and their little brother Hajime fixing up their backyard the their cousins Bankotsu's and Jankotsu's birthday party.

"I noticed you haven't looked away from your phone no more than 2 minutes , from this past week", said Inuyasha hanging some lights.

" Well its more than you do on the daily with kagome", Sesshomaru joked back.

"Both of yall stare at your phones giggling like school girls anyway", said hajime in a hushed tone. Because of their sensitive ears the boys picked up what he said and threw packs of unopened napkins at his head. This caused all three of them to start laughing.

"No but seriously, what's with you and Rin, and before you saying anything, Kikyou and Kagome both share the gene of having a big mouth.", said chuckling at his brother.

Sesshomaru signed and explained to Inuyasha and hajime about his infatuation with rin, their date, and how she is coming tonight for Bankotsu's and Jankotsu's party.

"Well damn, here we thought that you were gay", said hajime.

" What", said a shocked Sesshomaru!

"Ignore him, but I'm glad you finally started dating again", said Inuyasha patting his older brother's back.

" Well we are not dating yet, but I enjoy her presences", Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"Are you idiots done gazing in each other's eyes, cause those aren't gonna hang themselves", said Kumiko approaching them with even more hanging lights and balloons.

" Oh ha ha ha, where are the tables and chairs", said hajime.

" Dad and uncle Togua are coming with them and mom and aunt Kimi are here with food", she said. As she finished her statement their mom, sister Kimiko and aunt Naznin came out the house with carts of covered food and their aunt Kimi trailing behind.

" Are you guys almost done", Izayoi said coming over.

" Yes we just need to finish hanging the lights and placing the napkins", said Sesshomaru.

"Oh good cause its almost time", said Kimi coming over. Kimi was the younger sister of inutashio making her the kids aunt(A/N : I made Sesshomaru's real mom tashio's sister, to have Sesshomaru look like someone really). Many people always mistake her for being Sesshomaru's mom because of how much they look alike. They even have similar personalities. Izayoi never felt weird about it, she accurately found hilarious.

They continued to have the backyard set up for the lavish party their distant cousins. A few minutes later Tashio came home with his brother and Naznin's husband Suikotsu. They finished set just in time for their guest to start coming.

* * *

 **With Rin**

"I cant wait to see the boys, I bet they grew up to be so handsome. I cant believe they are turning 20", Mayo sai to Ramaru

Rin was on the car with her parents heading to the Endo mansion in celebration of their cousin birthdays. For the past week, Rin and Sesshomaru were constantly testing each other from good morning text to steamy flirting.

"RIN", came her mother. This shook rin out her day dreaming.

"Yes", she replied.

"Come on were here silly", her mother said leaving the car.

"Oh", she replied following suite. They followed the party signs and headed toward the back of the residence to see the wonderful decorations. The party was color coded in Green and purple, the brothers favorite colors. There were a lot of people attending, some she knew others foreign. All the Endo kids placing last minute touches, and their parents were conversing with her own and what looks like tashio's younger siblings. As she make her way over to the pool house she see's Sango, Ayame, Kikyou, and Kagome sitting on the left and Kouga, Miroku, and Claude sitting on the right, with Souta and Kohaku standing in the middle.

"Hey guys', she said making her way over.

"Rin", all the girls said rushing over to her.

"Omg you look so cute, you have to take me shopping with you one day", Ayame gushed.

"I'm with you on that", said Sango. The girls continued to keep their conversation, with the boys chiming once in a while to crack jokes.

"So how has operation "get Sesshomaru" going", asked whispering Kikyou.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you girls what happened, but I think we need too go somewhere a little more private", rin said. The girls left the pool area and went into the house to talk about what happened on Rin and Sesshomaru's date.

"So come on spill", said Kagome.

"Ok well first I was super nervous for our date and I called and asked to help me pick out an outfit", she said starting from the beginning. The girls all nod theirs heads probing her to continue on. "Then afterward he came, we greeted and made our way downtown. We kept I a good conversation on the way their. We took me La Bella", she said. " Oh fancy", Ayame said. "So far I was having a good time only the hostess started flirting with him in front of me", said get pissed just thinking about it.

" Damn she mad disrespectful", said Kagome a little because had to deal with the same thing when she first started dating Inuyasha. "So then she takes to our table and then the waitress appears and starts flirting with him", she continued. " Man these girls these days", said Sango shaking her head.

"So after she left I asked him if girls to that often and he said yes but he doesn't pay it any mind. Keep in my I was still pissed but he reassured that he only has eyes for me and we started flirt again. We ordered drinks and asked questions about each other you really to get to know each other and stuff, she continued. "After dinner he took me to the beach had more conversation and just walked and head hands", she finished.

"Aww that's sounded so sweet", said Kagome.

"Nothing else happened", asked Kikyou with suggestion.

"Oh and we shared a hot and heavy good night kiss", she said nonchalant.

"Well damn", the girls said.

"I think we should be getting back now", she said trying to change the subject.

" No no no no we are about to talk about this", said Ayame.

" How was it", asked Sango.

" To be honest, it took my breath away", she said dreamy.

" You sound like your already in love", Said Kagome.

Rin didn't say anything but the soft blush on her face said otherwise.

" Oh my god, whens the wedding boo", kikyou joked.

All the girls burst out like at that statement. " You kill me you that kiks", rin said.

"Hey the guys just pulled up its time for the party", Kimiko said walking on the girls.

They all made their way to the backyard to get their places to surprise the brothers. Rin and the girls got settle into different spots and wait patiently for the guest of honor to male their way back here.

"Oh my, I wonder way its so dark back here", Jankotsu said he and his brother made it to the back. That when ...

SURPISE!

All of their family and friends jumped out of their hiding stops with a big shout. The brothers went with the flow and an obvious fake shock for the occasion. Everyone surrounded them with celebratory hugs.

"Wow must you really ruin everything", said Inuyasha giving both his cousins a hug.

" Yep", they both said in union without a beat.

* * *

The party began right away, first with the brothers having the happy birthday sung to them and cutting the cake. Present were then given out and dancing began. The parents decided to give the kids the night for themselves and left to out on their own dinner party.

" Well your new", Jankotsu said walking up to rin.

"Oh sorry, Hi I'm Rin Miyamae, happy birthday", she said out stretching her right hand.

" Ha no need to be forward I know who you are sweetheart, I'm a big fan and thank you", he replied with a laugh.

" Oh your welcome", she said with a little blush.

"Inu told me you have made Japan your new home", said taking a sip of his drink.

" Yeah its been really awesome here, I love the weather here than London", she said chuckling.

" Ha , so know you don't have to act awkward around be you know. I'm on your side", he laughed.

" Wa", she said confused

" I noticed maru looking at you the whole time", he said winking.

" Wa, I- but- when", she said getting flustered.

"Oh look at that he's coming now", he said slowly backing way.

"What", rin said confused as Jankotsu slipped away.

"Well look what I found", said her favorite baritone, sexy voice. She turned around and almost clasped at the sight of him. Sesshomaru was wearing a Blink-182 Calfornia T-shirt with black ripped slim fit jeans, a Gucci leather and felt bomber jacket, a pair Gucci Ace Water snake- trimmed leather sneakers, and a playful smirk for his only accessory. He looked fine as candy, and that sexy smirk made her knees weak.

"Hey", was all she could muster out.

"Hey yourself", he said grasping her hand.

The notation made rin blush and look away. " Oh don't tell me your getting shy now", he said leading her to the pool house.

" Oh don't tell me your getting more bold on me now", she countered and at that he chuckled at her.

Once they entered the pool house, Sesshomaru closed the door behind them and walked towards rin.

" Well looks liked you trapped me", she said giggling.

" I think its the other way around", he said coming to stand in front of her. Sesshomaru could hear her heart increase as the seconds tick away. Faint music can be herd in the back ground.

 **"Talking Body", by Tove Lo**

"You know I love this song, why don't you dance be me. Like before", she said suggestively grabbing his hand.

"Find", said smoothly.

 **Bed, stay in bed**  
 **The feeling of your skin locked in my head**  
 **Smoke, smoke me broke**  
 **I don't care I'm down for what you want**

He spun her body around so that her back was against his chest, and they started swaying to the music.

 **Day drunk into the night**  
 **Wanna keep you here**  
 **Cause you dry** **my tears**  
 **Yeah, summer lovin' and fights**  
 **How it is for us**  
 **And it's all because**

Their bodies flushed against each set shivers down both their spins.

 **Now if we're talking body**  
 **You got a perfect one**  
 **So put it on me**  
 **Swear it won't take you long**  
 **If you love me right**  
 ** _[Explicit:]_ We fuck for life**  
 **On and on and on**

Rin started grinding her butt into Sesshomaru's groin, which caused an automatic groan from him and a moan from her.

With that Sesshomaru spun back around, so she was facing him. The two were breath less and gazing at each other with clear want.

"Sesshomaru", she whispered. That's wen he dipped his head down and captured her soft lips. Rin instantly moaned into the kiss and responded back at him.

The kiss was first slow each of them wanted to melt into each others embrace. Rin snaked her arms round his neck and Sesshomaru rapping his around her waist. Then it started getting hot when Sesshomaru placed his tongue out for a taste and rin inviting him in. Rin let out a muffled moan as she felt his hot wet tongue explore her mouth, she could feel herself getting wet as they continued. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to start trailing some down her jaw to her neck, which caused her to moan out his name. Rin clutched onto for turn life he placed hickeys on her neck, making her knees buckle. Sesshomaru removed himself from her neck and back to her lips.

"I think that tops the first one", he said.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Sesshomaru Rin are you guys in their", called Kimiko.

"Ah yeah where coming", said Rin trying to look decent again.

Sesshomaru just led against the way look at her hotly. "When the parties over we can have a better conversation", he lend over and whispered in her ear. With he left the pool house a flushed and aroused rin.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

The party finished with a bang and patrons all went their ways. Kagome decided to stay over with inuyasha and went up to have some alone time with her man. Rin decided to stay cause her parents weren't back and probably wouldn't be for the rest of the night. Kumiko let her borrow and a change of clothes for the night.

" Well this was night", she said down stairs in the kitchen, rin couldn't sleep at all. Factors of a few moans and groans from the room next to her (Inuyasha's), the alcohol and the night with Sesshomaru keep replaying in her mind.

"Cant sleep", came her plagues voice.

"Yeah", she replied. "Oh great he's not wearing a shirt", she screamed in her head. Rin took a glance at him and instantly thought of absolutely cut sculpture. His was total perfection from his broad shoulders, to his powerful arms, his washboard abs, down to his sexy v-cut. Rin and gulp hard when she saw him.

"You see something you like", he said smirking at her.

" Maybe", shyly smiling at him.

"Well I think we need to get this out in the air. Ever since I lad eyes on you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Rin I would like you to be my girlfriend", he finished kissing her hand.

"Well since you when sweet on me, I love to your girlfriend Sesshomaru", she said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru picked her up of the stool and began kissing her again. This time it was soft and sweet.

"I'm willing to take baby steps if you want that", he said still holding her.

"I'm find with anything maru", she said winking at him.

With that Sesshomaru and Rin start their new relationship. They will learn a lot about each other and the try to over come the events in the future.

* * *

A/N: Sorry last year I didn't post as frequently as I promised and wanted too. school was very hectic I'm going to try and make time this year.


End file.
